heir to the house of Black, scion of the house of Potter
by chimaera198
Summary: Sirius Black runs away from Grimauld place, but what if his grandfather, Lord Black does not accept the loss of his heir? Not everybody with the last name of Black is evil Sirius and is Sirius that much different from his family?


**AN: This is my first story so please tell me what you think. English is not my native language so you can harp me about my grammar I don't mind. I might make this a series of one-shots in the same AU but it probably won't be a lengthy multi chapter fic. **

"You are no son of mine!" it echoed in his head. He was surprised how much it hurt him. He had seen it coming of course. Ever since he had been sorted into Gryffindor his mother had harped him about not being good enough. "Why can't you be more like Regulus?" He snorted perfect reggie. Sirius knew Regulus was not the perfect pureblood scion, at least he never used to be. Sirius sighed as he sat down on the sidewalk. Regulus used to be fun, a little scared maybe a follower and definitely not brave enough for Gryffindor, but still quite fun. He was his little brother, the one Sirius always protected against the scorn of their mother.

Sirius smiled thinking about the last time Reggie had come to his room in the middle of the night. It was just before Sirius went to Hogwarts and they had talked for hours. Sirius confiding for the first time his fears that he might not be a slytherin. Reggie had been flabbergasted – "of course Sirius would be a Slytherin, he was a Black!" Sirius had been less than convinced and after meeting James on the train he didn't even know if he wanted to be a Slytherin. So when the sorting had was place on his head he was nervous as hell and very confused what he wanted.

"_A Black who doesn't demand to be a Slytherin?_" the hat had remarked, _"Well let's see where you would do best… hmm quite a bit of ambition and you can be cunning, but I don't think you would be happy in the snake pit… Loyalty, yes you are loyal but only to those who deserve it, no you are not a badger dear boy… You are smart enough for Ravenclaw but you would die of boredom there not to mention the ravens would not appreciate your pranking. Gryffindor then? You have a bit of a– what am I saying, a large reckless streak. Yes I think you would be happiest in GRYFFINDOR" _

Sirius realised chagrined that he had forgotten his brother that year. There was just so much happening all the time! and after his first howler from his mum he did not dare to contact Reggie "What if he thought the same? What if Reggie didn't want to be his brother anymore?" That hadn't worked out at all. Sirius knew he had hurt his brother with his cowardice, he felt it was his fault they were drifting apart. If he had been there for his brother he might have been a Ravenclaw, he might not believe everything mother said. Well it was to late now. He was alone in London without any money magical or otherwise he was quite stuck if he was honest to himself.

* * *

That morning everything was still all right, mother had complained about his friends and his OWL results "wasn't Lupin a halfblood and that Potter boy is pure trouble – well he comes from good breeding I suppose" Sirius had laughed at mother "aunt Dorea was a Black wasn't she? – Can't complain about that, can you." Mother had turned white and his father sent him a disappointed look – he shouldn't be so disrespectful. Sirius rolled his eyes his father was a whimp, no character. Even grandfather Arcturus had realised that, he had made Sirius his heir after all. That was before he got to Hogwarts though and definitely before he had ran away. Ran away…

"Damn Bella! If she hadn't come blabbering about how great the dark lord was this would never happened"

"You and I both know that that is not quite true" Sirius looked up startled, he hadn't even known he was thinking aloud. "Sirius you know you would have exploded anyway" Regulus sat down next to him. "You would never take the mark"  
"And you Reggie?" Sirius asked quietly "are you going to take the mark?" Regulus stayed silent gazing at the stars.

"I brought your trunk, I assumed you ran away with only your wand?" Regulus appeared amused but Sirius saw a bit of pain in his eyes. "I wish…" he sighed, "I wish you didn't have to go."  
"You can come with me" Sirius looked sideways but let his hair fall in his face. Regulus was still staring at the night sky. "No I can't, we both know it; I am not a Gryffindor Siri" Sirius stared desponded up to the stars. "Heart of a Lion Reggie, heart of a lion."  
"yeah you would think I would have been the griffindor wouldn't you?" Regulus asked with half a smile "What mother was thinking when she named us I will never understand – Sirius the dogstar and Regulus the brightest star in the constellation Leo. Did she want us to be as different as possible?"  
"Cats and dogs" Sirius snorted. For a moment it was as if they were children again.

"Goodbye brother" Regulus embraced him they both knew it would be the last time. "I will talk with grandfather tomorrow, he will hear the real tale not whatever mother makes up I promise." After Regulus had given him his shrunken trunk, Sirius put out his wand arm and with a bang the knight bus appeared. "Bye Reggie" "Bye Siri" and with a wave, Regulus turned around and disappeared into the lurking shadows.

"Derbyshire, potter manor please"

* * *

"Potter manor, thank you for traveling with the knight bus" A bit unsteady Sirius got off the bus. 'Damn that is not the way I want to travel often, something to agree on with mother.' He stared at the gates with the potter weapon of arms engraved. "O well here goes nothing"

"the heir of the most noble and ancient house of Black requests entrance" he realised that this is probably one of the last times he can say that. He glances at his finger the heir ring; Grandfather will probably recall it as soon as he hears about this.

The majestic griffin raises itself on its legs and flaps with its wings but after a moment the griffin bows its head and the gate he walks trough the gates he feels the power of the wards wash over him, testing his motives. Sirius knows that until he is formally invited in the manor the wards can fling him out instantly so he keeps his mind on his friendship with James. As he reaches the house the door slams open. "Sirius what are you doing here?" James envelops him in a bone crushing hug "What happened, you look like shit?"

"Thanks" muttered Sirius then he straitens himself and looks at James dad who stands in the entrance hall.

"Lord Potter" he said with a customary bow, Sirius continues before Charlus can react "I Sirius Orion Black seek sanctuary in the house of Potter." James makes a choked noise and Charlus eyebrows rise in surprise "you do?" Sirius gazes anxiously at Charlus Potter he does not know what to do if this is denied. Maybe he can go to 'Meda but she is just back from her honeymoon and Sirius doesn't want to impose on her and her husband. "Well we are happy to have you stay here for the night, we will discuss the rest in the morning." Sirius relaxes slightly and bows his head in respect "thank you lord Potter"

"Dippy" "What can Dippy do for yous master Charlus?"  
"Prepare the room next to James suite for heir Black, he is family" Sirius shot Charlus another thankful look as Dippy popped away with his trunk. While he knew that lady Potter had been born a Black he also knew she had not much contact with the family. There had been a falling out when Dorea had reacquainted with her squib brother Marius with lord Potters permission. While the potters were equally big on traditions as the Blacks they were a lot more progressive. If James ever got Lily to marry him it would not be a problem with the potters. Especially as James had confided in him that every three generations a Potter would marry a halfblood or even a muggleborn. The pattern was visible for as long as the family had been an ancient and noble family. Sirius suspected that it had to do with the family magic, that it required fresh blood. There had even been at least one case of werewolf blood and several cases of half-Veela who married into the family. James would not be allowed to marry a pureblood if she didn't have at least half creature ancestry. The family magic wouldn't allow it and the bond would not hold.

Sirius thought about his own perspectives, despite his mothers complains grandfather Arcturus had not entered him in a betrothel. Just as well as he had no plans to honour it if it had been there and this would spare his grandfather the shame of having to dissolve it. His grandfather was a bit of a mystery for Sirius. Yes he had made Sirius his heir thereby dismissing Orion as a possible lord Black. But since he had been sorted into Gryffindor he had also been distant. Sirius had seen a calculating gleam in his eyes the few times he had caught his grandfather looking at him. It didn't matter anymore; tomorrow Reggie would be named the heir. His mother had doubtlessly burned him off the tapestry already.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Sirius was walking through the manor. He had told James that he wanted to be alone for a while. So James had given him the cloak and told him to find him when he was ready. He heard the floo chime; he would have dismissed it. He had no intention to spy on his host after all. But then he heard the voice of his grandfather. "Lord Potter thank you for seeing me upon such a short notice." Sirius froze would his grandfather demand him back? He silently made his way to the formal sitting room. A moment later he released his breath, he had guessed right to where lord potter would take his grandfather. Lord Potter and lord Black sat on two imposing chairs by the fireplace. "Would you like some refreshments lord Black" Charlus asked politely. "Call me Arcturus and that would be most welcome lord Potter I had a long morning"

"I can imagine Arcturus, call me Charlus then" Charlus said while reaching for the plate of sandwiches Dippy had brought "Coffee, pumpkin juice, tea?"  
"Thanks a cup of coffee would not go amiss"

After taking a sip of his coffee Arcturus said "Tomorrow morning I was woken by my house-elf because my grandson Regulus requested an audience with me… You can understand that I was worried and a bit put out, what can possibly so important to speak to me at eight o'clock in the morning?"  
"After I heard Regulus tale however I was shocked but thankful that he had immediately informed me." Arcturus took another sip of his coffee "Has Sirius told you anything about it last night?" Charlus shook his head.

"Well Regulus told me that Bella came by after lunch. She told them that she had taken the mark – foolish girl I should never had let her marry that Lestrange boy. After colourfully describing the initiation ceremony she demanded that Sirius would also take the mark" Sirius heard Charlus take a sharp breath he looked a bit pale, he couldn't fault him really. Sirius had had a hard time holding onto his lunch yesterday and if he thought back at it he became nauseous all over again.

"As if she could make demands to the heir of the house" Arcturus scoffed. Sirius felt faint; was he still the heir that didn't make sense? Arcturus resumed his tale "Sirius refused of course, always had a good sense that boy if a bit reckless, and then…" Sirius saw his grandfather shaking with supressed emotion "she put him under the cruciatus curse and Wallie did nothing! Moreover Regulus told me it was not the first time for Sirius, that Walburga cursed him regularly."  
"No" gasped Charlus looking pale.  
"Yes" Arcturus eyes were full of tears "and he never said anything, hell I knew Walburga was instable and that Orion wasn't strong enough to go against her, but I never thought…" he trailed off clearly overcome with emotions.

A few minutes later he had collected himself enough to speak again. Charlus filled his coffee cup again and topped it off with what looked like firewhiskey. "You need it, I know I would" remarked Charlus. Arcturus nodded his thanks. "That was one of the reasons I made him my heir you know… headstrong and cunning sure but I also hoped it would ensure his safety. I love that boy to bits even if our politics might not always be the same"  
Sirius sat down in shock. He had been crouching after the sofa, but this was something else. His grandfather loved him? Why had he never known that? Maybe a snide voice in the back of his head said, you didn't want to know, you were happily hating everything that had to do with your family. It is what cost you Regulus. He was shocked out of his stupor by his grandfathers voice, it would seem he missed a bit of the conversation.  
"...Regulus, I have never been more proud of that boy than this morning. After he finished telling me Walburga came storming through the floo demanding I would disinherit Sirius because he brought shame upon the family" Arcturus eyes flashed and Sirius was reminded of the fact that nobody messed with the Blacks.  
"It was all I could do not to curse her right there; I told her she was confined to grimhauld until I could make my decision."  
"What do you want from me?" Charlus asked softly "Sirius came here yesterday evening and requested sanctuary, I haven't officially granted it yet but…"  
"you will after hearing the circumstances" Arcturus nodded. "That is perfect, I came here to request a fostering. I have already made up the necessary documents. You would have primary responsibility for him with the exception that I will start teaching him family magic – as I think Walburga only teached him the dark spells – and he will still do his duties as heir to the black family."

Charlus looked thoughtful "Yes that would be a good plan, but Arcturus" he looked the lord Black in the eyes "show him you love him and that you are proud of him I think he doesn't realise that not his whole family detests him."  
Arcturus sighs "I have dropped the ball with those boys, I was so busy politicking that I didn't see the damage until it was to late" "What are you going to do about Regulus?"  
"That is one thing I wanted to talk with Sirius about. The house of Black will not bow to anybody but I fear that if I don't do something now Regulus might be lost to. I want to offer both boys lessons in family magic together. Maybe they can salvage their relationship if Wallie isn't breathing down their necks or the peer pressure at school. I know Regulus wants that. Do you think Sirius would agree? I mean he made quite a statement when he didn't involve me, do you think I could have a chance with him?"

Sirius sat dumbfounded; everything he always thought about his grandfather was wrong. He did care about him, about Sirius not only about his heir status. His mind drifted to the proposal it didn't look bad actually. He could have done without the lessons but then he would never see his grandfather or brother again and if he was honest with himself he wanted the opportunity to learn more about both of them.

The cloak slipped to his shoulders but he didn't notice. He didn't notice Charlus calling dippy and asking him where Sirius was. He did however notice when lord Potter and his grandfather looked down upon him disapproving. "Sirius!" his grandfather was not to happy with his behaviour, neither was lord Potter from the looks of it. "O well it is obvious that some manners should be polished" Charlus chuckled. "So what do you think of our proposal? We don't want you to run of again, now do we?" If Sirius weren't a Black he would have never seen the hopeful glint in his grandfathers eyes. To everybody else he presented a stoic face you would never know what was going on inside.

Still a bit shocked Sirius looked at his grandfather and then decided. "Lord Black, grandfather, I would thank you for the opportunity and choice you have given me, I would love to be fostered by lord Potter and swear to do my best to uphold the name and honour of the noble and most ancient house of Black" it was not the most traditional way of saying, but formal enough and Sirius saw the approval in his grandfathers eyes.

"Well then Lord Black, heir Black if you would follow me to the ritual chamber?" Charlus walked towards the door. "Dippy, inform my son heir Potter that we request his presence in the ritual chamber"

* * *

"Dad what…" James came abruptly to a stop when he saw lord Black. He sneaked a glance at Sirius but since he didn't look upset he figured it was oke. "Lord Black" he said with a bow. "heir Potter" Arcturus replied with a stoic face although Sirius saw the amusement in his eyes.

Charlus stood next to the ritual bowl and silenced his son with one look.

"I Charlus Andrew Potter, lord of the noble and most ancient house of Potter welcome thee Sirius Orion Black, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black into the house of Potter. Who stands witness for the noble and most ancient house of Black?" Arcturus slashed his hand with the ritual knife. "I Arcturus Phineas Black, lord of the noble and most ancient house of black stand witness for the house of black" a shade rose from the bowl and formed the familiar snake, the black family totem. It bowed its head to Lord Black.

Charlus took the ritual knife again "I Charlus Andrew Potter, lord of the noble and most ancient house of Potter welcome thee Sirius Orion Black, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black into the house of Potter. Who stands witness for the noble and most ancient house of Potter?" James sqared his shoulders and took the knife with a swift cut he allowed his blood to flow in the bowl "I James Charlus Potter, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Potter stand witness for the house of Potter" the family totem of the potters a griffin formed next to the snake

Arcturus took over the ritual "Charlus Andrew Potter, lord of the noble and most ancient house of Potter will thee accept Sirius Orion Black into the house of Potter?" Charlus slashed his hand and let his blood flow "I Charlus Andrew Potter, lord of the noble and most ancient house of Potter will accept Sirius Orion Black, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black as a son of the house of Potter" he turned to knife hilt first to Sirius.  
Sirius slashed his hand "I Sirius Orion Black, heir to the noble and most ancient house of black accept my place as son of the house of potter, I will accept your decisions as if they were my fathers, I will honour the house of Potter without dishonouring the house of Black. I will be scion of the noble and most ancient house of Potter and heir to the noble and most Ancient house of Black. So mote it be"  
"So mote it be" they all intoned together the snake draped itself on Sirius shoulders while the griffin perched on his arm. With a flash they were gone and Sirius felt the magic rush over him.

"Lord Potter, Lord Black, father, grandfather may I be excused?" Sirius asked with a bow "Go refresh yourself heir Black, my son" answered Charlus "We will sent for you for dinner" After James made a similar request James and Sirius bowed to the two lords and made for James' sitting room.

"So how did that happen? And were is my cloak?" James asked. Sirius blushed "I might have been caught with the cloak" James stared at him "… while I was eavesdropping on your father and my grandfather" James groaned. "You didn't, dad always knows if I do that!" "yeah sorry" "tell me you heard something interesting at least"

"Well apparently Regulus is not as big a git as he is in school…."

* * *

At dinner Charlus brought mrs. Potter up to speed. "You didn't think I would like to attend to?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "Dorea we wanted to do it as soon as possible, you were drinking tea with Minerva, if you had heard the story you would agree with me" Dorea looked absolutely unimpressed. "I will tell you tonight it is not dinner conversation" Charlus said firmly. "Sirius" he addressed the boy "Lord Black will be back tomorrow to discuss your lessons and heir duties, tonight you will describe your political views and how you want to use the values from the houses of Potter and Black together and what political compromises you are willing to make. I want at least 20 inches of parchment." Sirius groaned "If you don't take it serious I can always think of other ways to discourage you from eavesdropping."  
"Accept it mate" James whispered "Dad would take away my broomstick if he caught me eavesdropping with the cloak." Sirius quickly nodded "I will lord Potter, eh… what should I call you?"  
"Lord Potter sounds very polite" Dorea said teasingly. "Of course lady Potter" Sirius stammered.  
"Relax lad" Charlus chuckled. "As a son of the house of Potter you may call me Dad or father but uncle Charlus is also fine." "Same goes for me" laughed Dorea "I have always been aunt Dorea so that is probably easiest but you may call me mum"

"When Sirius went to sleep – in his own room, in the family wing! – his head was spinning with the different political views, the voting records from the Wizengamot for both the Potter and Black representatives in the last 10 years. He had struggled to implement his own opinion in the values of both houses and to think of a strategy that he could proudly describe, follow and fight for. He was Sirius Orion Black heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black, son of the noble and most ancient house of Potter; with the help of his two families he would change their world.


End file.
